


Got All This Love, Can’t Waste It On Another

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jealous Lydia, Jealous Stiles, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Malia have been broken up for months and Lydia is tired of waiting for Stiles to make a move. So, she decides to enlist a friend to help her make one for him in an unexpected way. (Title from ‘All This Time’ by One Republic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got All This Love, Can’t Waste It On Another

**Author's Note:**

> **Special Thanks:** To Jade who helped me plot my way through this. You’re awesome!
> 
> **Request:** from Anonymous on Tumblr - Idk if you're accepting prompts but can you can write a ff about how stiles gets jealous. Shipping: Lydia/Stiles

Lydia stood outside of Derek’s apartment, paper bag resting on the cardboard drink holder that she held in her hands as she contemplated her plan. It was just after ten on a Friday morning and she hadn’t seen Derek for at least two weeks and she figured it was time to stop by and say ‘hi’. Plus it was possible Lydia had a favor to ask him. She straightened up to her full height and lifted her hand to knock, but before she could, the loft door slid open.

Derek leaned against the metal door, a towel slung over his neck as he arched an eyebrow at the redhead standing outside his door. He caught the surprise on her face and found himself wondering why she was surprised he’d heard her coming. He was a werewolf after all. He’d heard her the second she’d started up the stairs. “Lydia,” he said calmly as he waited for her to say something.

Lydia blinked and then smiled, “Hey…how are you?” She asked not giving him a chance to answer before she starting moving forward, “Mind if I come in?” She inquired while shifting passed him into the apartment.

Derek’s brows lifted as she brushed passed him into his apartment, “By all means,” he said letting his voice trail off as he slid the door shut behind her. Derek watched as she walked towards the makeshift living room and he followed slowly behind her still slightly thrown by her showing up unannounced.

Sure they’d gotten closer the past couple of months, the entire pack had. They fought off assassins together and Lydia and Stiles had helped figure out how to get his powers back, which he was more than a little grateful for. Being a human hadn’t suited him. He slipped his hands into the pocket of his sweatpants. “What are you doing here Lydia?”

Lydia spun around tilting her head to the side, “I didn’t realize I wasn’t allowed to stop by. I thought we were friends Derek, you really need to work on your manners,” she replied casually as she pointed to the coffee in the holder. “I brought you breakfast, thought maybe we could catch up…talk a bit.” She commented as she placed the coffee down on the small table that was covered in papers. Lydia moved a few aside, “What’s this?” She asked curiously.

Derek walked further into the room until he stood beside her, still not quite believing her words. It wasn’t that they weren’t friends; it was that Lydia didn’t just show up somewhere bringing breakfast for no reason. He liked to think he knew the redhead better than that. Derek reached down and piled the papers together before pushing them aside. “Lease paperwork,” he answered. “Now, are you going to tell me why you’re really here?” He lifted one of the coffees from the holder and moved over to the couch, sitting down and cocking his head to the side as he watched her.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “You know, I think I’m offended that you don’t believe me,” she said pointedly before grabbing the other coffee and sitting in the chair near the couch so she was facing Derek. “I just wanted to see how things were going with your abilities,” she paused, “And maybe I need a favor.” She responded quickly.

Derek smirked as he took a sip of his coffee. He knew there was more to it than just a visit. “What’s going on Lydia?” He rested the cup against his knee as he studied her trying to figure out if something was wrong.

“What’s the lease for?” She asked ignoring his question as she lifted her coffee to her mouth and took a sip.

Derek sighed. He leaned forward and rested the coffee on the table. “I bought an apartment.” He told her figuring he might as well get it over with and at least this way he wouldn’t have to tell the rest of the pack, Lydia would tell them for him.

Lydia lifted a brow in his direction, “One with all four walls?” She inquired amused.

“Very funny,” Derek grunted before leaning forward and resting his arms on his legs, “Lydia,” he said exasperated.

Lydia huffed and leaned forward putting her coffee down beside his, “Oh fine, I need your help.” She stated as she crossed her legs. “I’m sure you know that Stiles and Malia broke up a while ago.” She told him.

Derek inclined his head, a spark of curiosity in his gaze. “I heard that.”

“Well, I thought,” she pressed her lips together; “I mean I assumed that he broke up with her because he had feelings for someone else. At least that’s what he led people to believe.”

Derek attempted to hide the humor from his gaze as realization struck him. “And by people, you mean you?” He asked leaning back against the couch and watching her closely.

Lydia met his gaze, “Yes Derek, obviously I mean me.” Her shoulders dropped slightly and she made a face, “It’s been months and he hasn’t even made a move,” she held up a hand, “And I know how shallow that sounds, but…I’ve liked him for a long time and I let him be after the Nogitsune…I stopped myself from telling him every time we almost died when assassins were coming for us left and right and I waited for his relationship to finally be over. I don’t want to waste any more time.” She said in a rare moment of honestly.

Derek’s heart clenched slightly at her words and he shifted forward again and nodded. “Okay…But I don’t understand what that has to do with me. How can I help?” He asked confused. It wasn’t like he and Stiles were best friends, sure they were on good terms and when the pack spent time together they hung out, but he couldn’t help feeling like Lydia would have better luck asking for Scott’s help.

“I need you to pretend you’re interested in me. If Stiles doesn’t feel the need to ask me out well, then let’s see how he feels about someone else doing it.” She replied simply.

Derek’s mouth dropped open, “I’m sorry, I think I misheard you. You want me to ask you out?” His tone held confusion as he lifted his hands and scratched the back of his head.

“I want you to spend some time with me when Stiles is around. Touch my arm, talk to me, smile…flirt. You’re a man, you do know how to flirt don’t you?” She asked condescendingly, humor in her gaze.

Derek glared at her, “Yes, Lydia I can flirt, but,” he hesitated, “Why me?” He asked with a frown.

Lydia tilted her head to the side and smirked. “Because you’re attractive, you’re older…and you’re single. Plus I trust you. I can’t ask Scott, even if he was single which he isn’t…that would be too weird. They’re best friends, but you…you work.” She said with a shrug.

Derek winced at her words. He was single…newly single. He and Braeden had broken up a few weeks back when she left town. She’d gotten a new job and had asked Derek to come with her saying he could help her, they could be a team. But Beacon Hills was his home. Derek wasn’t a mercenary and he had no desire to be one.

Lydia saw his wince and she immediately felt bad. She’d heard about what happened with Braeden. “I never got a chance to say I’m sorry about your break-up,” she offered. Lydia wasn’t Braeden’s biggest fan, but she knew Derek had really cared about her and as far as girlfriends go, she hadn’t tried to kill them so Lydia supposed that put Braeden in the win column.

Derek pursed his lips, “Thanks, but it was bound to happen…we were too different.” He commented before clearing his throat. “So, your goal is to make Stiles jealous enough to what? Attempt to stab me with a wolfsbane laced dagger?” He asked with raised brows.

Lydia grinned, “No, my goal isn’t to get you killed Derek, it’s to open his eyes.” She explained, “So what do you say?” She asked brightly, “Be my wingwolf?”

Derek sighed. He studied Lydia’s expression taking note of the hopeful look on her face and for some reason he couldn’t seem to find it in himself to say no. “Okay,” he told her with a shake of his head, all the while thinking that this wasn’t going to end well.

 

______

 

Stiles stared down at the textbook in front of him, a sigh leaving his throat. He glanced at the clock and then back at his book. It was already after eight. He and Lydia had been studying for two hours and he was starting to get antsy. Stiles shifted in his desk chair and glanced over his shoulder at Lydia who was lying on her stomach on his bed, book open in front of her as she tapped her pen lightly against the bedspread.

His lip turned up at the corner as he watched her. Sometimes he still couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. His gaze traveled over her body taking in how the blue dress she wore hugged her curves. Her hair was braided and thrown over one shoulder and Stiles couldn’t help thinking how amazing she looked completely at home on his bed.

Stiles’ gaze dropped to the ugly purple bruise on her arm and the smile left his face. “How’s the arm doing?” He asked lightly breaking the silence in the room.

Lydia had felt his eyes on her for the past couple of minutes and she’d been wondering what he was looking at. Now she knew. She glanced up resting her pen against her book and sending him half a smile. “It’s doing okay,” her eyes dropped to her arm, “It’s still sore, but it’ll be fine in a few days.” She replied simply before catching his gaze. “You know you can stop worrying, everything is fine now.” She told him before glancing back at her book and lifting her pen.

Stiles leaned forward resting his arms on his legs as he studied Lydia. Everything wasn’t fine. She’d almost gotten killed a few nights ago and if it hadn’t been for Malia and Derek she probably would have been. “It’s a good thing Malia was there,” he commented, “she really knocked that guy out. She’s strong.”

Lydia pursed her lips and glanced up at Stiles doing her best to ignore the mixture of hurt and annoyance building inside of her. Of course Stiles would notice how strong Malia was. Lydia had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, “Actually thanks to Malia that guy tossed me off the preserve river bank.” She stated.

“I almost crashed onto a pile of rocks near the river. If it hadn’t been for Derek I’d be splattered on a bunch of rocks.” She explained, “Now Derek is what I’d call strong.” She told him with half a smile as she glanced back down at her book trying her best not to chuckle at the look on his face.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth twice before leaning back in his chair. Derek was strong? Where the hell had that come from? And what was with that little smirk on her face? Did Lydia like Derek? Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his chair, “Yeah, I mean I guess Derek was helpful. But you know Scott would have caught you too.” He offered lamely.

Lydia nodded, “Yeah, I know, but it all worked out.” She replied biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling. She could already sense his annoyance. He’d be asking her out in no time.

Stiles pursed his lips at her nonchalant answer. But he pushed aside all thoughts of Derek for the moment and focused on Lydia. “I need a study break,” he stated, “Feel like stopping at In-and-Out? Grab some food maybe I’ll even let you talk me into stopping at the frozen yogurt place.” He said with a small smile.

Lydia looked up again her expression softening as she reached out and closed the textbook, “Sure,” she responded softly as she pushed herself up and off his bed. “Just let me grab my shoes.”

Stiles watched as she moved around his room slipping her feet into her heels and then grabbing her purse. He stood, “Ready?”

Lydia nodded as she stepped forward and looped her arm through his. “Ready.” She confirmed.

Stiles grinned and she returned it while letting him lead her out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Phase one complete, planting the seed. It was already starting to work; Lydia knew this had been a good idea.

______

 

Lydia shifted on the couch as she did her best to keep her eyes open. It was after midnight on a Sunday and they were all at Derek’s loft listening to Scott tell them about the newest family of hunters in town who didn’t exactly play by the rules. Her gaze traveled over to Malia who was sitting on Derek’s table, Doctor Deaton stitching up her side from the stray knife that caught her during the fight earlier that night.

Lydia moved again and this time she knocked a leg into Stiles who was on her right and an arm into Derek who was on her left.

Derek glanced at Lydia with an arched eyebrow taking note of how tired she looked. He opened his mouth to ask if she was okay, but before he could, Stiles spoke.

“You okay Lyds?” He whispered the words near her ear, concern etched onto his face. They’d had a long day and with all the different issues lately and people coming after the pack, Lydia had been running herself into the ground.

She nodded glancing between both of them. “Fine, just tired.” She admitted.

Derek stretched an arm out on the back of the couch, hitting into Stiles arm in the process. Their gazes met over Lydia’s head and he watched as the teenager narrowed his eyes at him. Derek’s brows lifted in question, even though he knew what his problem was.

Stiles said nothing, just shifted his gaze back to Lydia, his expression once again softening. “Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll fill you in on what Scott says,” he offered.

Lydia smiled and reached out rubbing her hand against his leg briefly, “Thanks, Stiles.” She shifted again her initial instinct to angle her body towards Stiles, but she curbed it and instead angled her body towards Derek, who was slightly further away than Stiles. She leaned back letting her head rest against his shoulder, her gaze fluttering slightly as she tried to relax.

Derek glanced down when he felt the pressure of her head against him and dropped his hand off the couch wrapping it around her casually. He wasn’t exactly used to holding people, he’d held Braeden a bit while they were still together, but this was obviously different. He felt Stiles’ eyes on him, but he didn’t look at the teenager. Instead he kept his gaze focused on Scott, Lydia’s steady breathing hitting his ears not long later.

Stiles tuned out his best friend as he glared at the werewolf next to him. He wanted to know when exactly it was that Lydia and Derek got so close because it was seriously grating on his nerves. The sound of Scott’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced at his best friend. “What?”

Scott paused, “I said it would be a good idea if maybe you and Lydia could do some research on this new family. Maybe see if you can get in touch with Argent. I haven’t been able to,” he offered quietly.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll talk to Lydia about it when she wakes up.” He replied.

Scott’s gaze drifted to the girl in question and nodded. “She’s had it rough the past week or so especially with all the banshee episodes. We should be wrapping up here though.” He turned so he was facing Malia and Deaton, “How are things going over there?” He asked concern in his voice.

Deaton glanced over his shoulder, “I’m almost finished.” He told Scott before turning back to Malia’s injury.

“I don’t understand why we just can’t kill them. I mean they tried to kill us first,” she pointed to her side.

Scott sighed, “It’s not that simple Malia, you know that.”

Kira stepped closer to Scott and nodded, “Scott’s right. We’ll figure out a way to deal with the hunters without hurting them.” She ran a hand down Scott’s arm. “It’s late we should probably all head home and get some sleep.” She suggested.

Scott nodded, “Yeah,” he glanced at Stiles, “Why don’t you get Lydia home, I’ll hang out here with Malia until Deaton is done.” He turned to Kira, “Do you want to wait or go with Stiles?”

“I’ll go with Stiles,” Kira said knowing he only had so much room on his bike. She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before squeezing his hand gently. “Everything’s going to be fine,” she whispered.

Stiles watched Kira his gaze drifting to Derek, “You should probably wake her up.” He stated.

Derek arched a brow, “Or I can just let her rest here so she doesn’t need to be woken up.” He told the teenager as he carefully shifted sliding his hand down Lydia’s back and his other arm beneath her legs lifting her in his arms as he stood.

He walked past Scott and Kira and made his way over to his bed near the plate glass window in the back of the loft. He really needed to finalize the moving date for his new apartment. Derek carefully placed Lydia on the bed, moving the covers around her so she wouldn’t get cold before stepping back and watching as she shifted curling into his pillows.

Derek scratched the back of his neck and then turned back around and spotted Stiles staring him down. He had to hold back a sigh at the expression on the teenagers face. Derek was pretty sure that Lydia’s plan was going to get him a wolfsbane laced knife in the heart.

Scott glanced between Stiles and Derek noticing the tension there. He looked at his best friend and cocked his head to the side, “You okay man?”

Stiles finally looked away from Derek and over to Scott. He gave a sharp nod. “Yeah, I’m fine.” His gaze shifted to Kira, “We should probably head out.”

Kira nodded and walked over towards Stiles as he grabbed his keys, his eyes once again drifting to Lydia. “Tell Lydia I’ll call her in the morning.”

Derek nodded. “Sure,” he said simply.

Stiles pursed his lips nodding at Scott, Deaton, and Malia before heading towards the door Kira trailing behind him.

Scott listened to the door slam shut and he winced before turning to Derek, eyebrows raised, “Do I want to know what’s going on?”

Derek sighed slipping his hands into his pockets. “No, not really,” hell he didn’t even want to know what was going on. But they were now on phase two of Lydia’s plan, be interested in someone else. It was such a terrible plan…If tonight was anything to go by it was obviously working, but Derek wasn’t quite sure it was working in the way she wanted.

 

______

 

Lydia stood next to Stiles in the parking lot of Derek’s apartment building, the rest of the pack littered beside them. Her eyes were wide as they watched the flames engulfing the loft, fire sirens sounding in the distance. Lydia’s hair was half out of her clip, strands scattered across her face. Her dress was slightly torn near the leg, ash and soot covering her face and parts of her clothes.

She glanced at Stiles and he wasn’t fairing much better than she was. After two weeks of random attacks from the hunters they finally came straight to Derek’s apartment ambushing them in the middle of a meeting not caring that the meeting was full of humans. Lydia lifted a hand as she let out another series of coughs, and felt a warm hand against her back seconds later rubbing it.

Lydia glanced at Stiles and sent him a grateful smile. It had been a rough night. The first round of gas sent into the apartment was laced with wolfsbane of course and so she and Stiles had to help Liam and Malia out of the apartment while Scott and Derek took the brunt of the gas and dragged Kira out together. Stiles had gone back to help them once she was downstairs with Liam and Malia and not long after the apartment had gone up in flames.

Lydia had tried running back into the building, but Liam wouldn’t let her. She’d screamed at the teenager, yelling and saying terrible things. But she’d been terrified at the time. It wasn’t until she saw Stiles, Derek, Scott and Kira making their way out of the smoke filled building that she finally calmed down.

Argent had shown up not long later with his people and took care of the hunters who were gone from Beacon Hills for good now and honestly Lydia couldn’t be happier about it. The sound of Scott’s voice broke the silence surrounding them.

“We probably shouldn’t just stand around here,” Scott said his arms around Kira as he glanced from Derek to Stiles, Lydia, and then Malia and Liam. “We should get home we can’t do anything else tonight.” He stated before looking back at Derek. He hesitated, “Do you need a place to crash?”

Derek’s gaze traveled to the loft and he sighed, “No, I’ll be fine,” he said stiffly. This was the exact reason he kept all of his stuff in storage.

Scott stepped away from Kira for a minute and rested a hand on Derek’s shoulder squeezing gently before looking towards Liam and Malia. “Kira’s got her car, we’ll drive you home Liam.” He offered.

Liam nodded and started to walk past Lydia and Stiles. Lydia stopped the youngest wolf with a hand on his arm. He paused and glanced at her curiously. She pressed her lips together, “I’m sorry about what I said…I just--”

“You just wanted to get to Stiles,” he sent her a tired half smile; “I get it.” Liam said quietly.

Lydia’s chest tightened and she nodded, returning the smile before releasing him. She watched him move over towards Scott and Kira before Derek’s voice rang out, “You need a ride Lydia?”

She opened her mouth to tell him she was probably going to stick with Stiles, after everything that happened she didn’t want to particularly leave him at the moment, but Stiles beat her to it.

“I can give her a ride,” he stated shifting closer to her and pressing a hand to the small of her back. He was tired of Derek always butting in where he wasn’t wanted, especially tonight. After what happened in there Stiles didn’t want to let Lydia out of his sight. The girl he loved had almost been killed several times over the last few weeks and he was so done with all this bullshit.

Lydia titled her head back slightly so she could see his serious expression and she smiled slightly. This was the Stiles she knew and loved. A slight thrill ran through her until she heard his next words.

“I’ll take you home after we drop Malia off.” He stated simply.

Lydia’s expression dropped and she had to hold in a sigh. They’d almost died tonight; couldn’t they have a little time to themselves? Annoyance pulled at her and she made a split second decision. “Actually, I think I’m gonna go with Derek this way you don’t have to worry about going in the opposite direction after you drop off Malia. Plus even though he won’t admit it Derek needs a place to crash,” she said glancing at the oldest wolf knowing it was true, “And I have a bunch of empty rooms.” She replied while moving away from Stiles making his hand slip from her body.

Stiles chest tightened at her words, hurt filling him. “But Lydia-”

“It’s fine,” she replied glancing over her shoulder and giving him a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Call me in the morning okay?” She didn’t give him a chance to respond. Instead she walked towards Derek who led her to his truck, opening the door for her and closing it behind her.

Stiles watched as Derek got into the truck and they left, his hands curling into fists at his sides. He didn’t know what the hell was going on with Derek and Lydia, but he didn’t like it, not one bit. He’d been under the impression that once things ended with him and Malia, there would be a possibility for him and Lydia, but it seemed, like always, he was mistaken and someone better had come along, which pretty much seemed to be the story of Stiles’ life.

“You smell sad…and angry,” Malia said from behind him as she walked over and paused beside him.

Stiles glanced at her, “It’s been a long day…I’m just tired.” He told her before waving to Scott, Kira, and Liam. He motioned towards the jeep and Malia followed him to it. They got in and when he started the jeep she spoke again.

Malia shrugged knowing his words were a lie, “Okay, if you say so.” She buckled herself.

Stiles pulled away from the curb, avoiding the police cars and fire engines knowing his dad would be there and not wanting to deal with him at the moment. He drove out of the lot and onto the main round with thoughts of Lydia running through his head all the while wondering how the hell he was going to get her away from Derek Hale.

______

 

Stiles stood in the newly purchased apartment, shoulder resting against the wall near the kitchen, lips pursed, eyes squinting in the direction of the open living room. Derek had finally gotten himself a real apartment, one that actually had all of its walls, apparently he’d been planning to buy it even before the loft went up in flames and the pack was helping him get settled in. Some people though, were being just a bit more helpful than others. Stiles watched as Lydia held the paint swatch up to the wall, not quiet able to hear what she said from his vantage point, but judging by the smirk on Derek’s face whatever it was amused him.

Stiles watched as Derek shook his head and then stepped closer to her resting a hand at the small of her back. If it was possible his eyes grew smaller as he watched them, annoyed by the action. Derek and Lydia had gotten a lot closer over the past four months and Stiles still didn’t like it not that he really had a say in who Lydia was friends with. But, this was getting ridiculous. He had spent the last couple of weeks since the fire trying to keep Lydia occupied, but it seemed like Derek always showed up and ruined whatever moment they were having.

Stiles was tired of always being the odd guy out with Lydia lately. He loved her and he wanted her to know that, but at the same time if she wasn’t really interested like he thought she might have been then him saying anything would ruin their friendship and he didn’t want to do that. Stiles let out a sigh and pursed his lips.

“You could just go ask her out you know…instead of staring,” Said a voice from beside him.

Stiles glanced over and spotted Malia. He straightened up and dropped his hands to his sides, eyebrows lifting, “What? What are you talking about?” He asked.

Malia tilted her head to the side and inhaled deeply. “You’re jealous, you stink with it.” She stated no question in her tone. “You obviously like her, so why not just ask her out?” She asked with a shrug.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth shifting on his feet slightly uncomfortable having this conversation with his ex-girlfriend of all people. “I—It’s not that simple. I’ve cared about Lydia for a long time…but it’s never been more between us. I don’t want to risk the friendship we spent years building on a ‘maybe’,” he explained.

Malia’s gaze drifted to the redhead and she watched the other girl. She wasn’t as unobservant as everyone thought she was. She had never liked Lydia and that stemmed from the fact that she perceived the other girl as a threat to her relationship with Stiles. In the back of her head she’d always known that Stiles had feelings for the other girl, and Malia was almost positive Lydia had feelings for him too, which was why Lydia never liked her. But instead of saying any of that she glanced back at Stiles and met his gaze. “If you don’t, Derek will. And I don’t see a reason for her to say no. He’s attractive and strong, both good qualities for a mate.”

Stiles glanced at Malia a hint of hurt in his eyes, “And I’m not?” He asked, a frown on his face.

Surprise crossed Malia’s face at his words. “Stiles,” she hesitated and stepped forward resting a hand on his arm. “You were an amazing mate. But…I don’t think you were mine to begin with.” She said quietly. “I don’t think I ever fully had you, which is sad.” Her chest tightened and she dropped her hand. “I’m going to go help Scott, Liam, and Kira grab the last of the boxes from downstairs.” She told him as she stepped away from him.

Guilt filled Stiles’ chest, “Malia,” he called out to her and she paused glancing over her shoulder at him, “I am sorry,” he said quietly, “I never meant to hurt you. I honestly thought I could move on and be happy. I do still care about you, a lot and we’ll always be friends.”

Malia sent him a tight smile, “I know, I didn’t think you did.” She told him before turning back around and heading out the door.

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his gaze falling back on Lydia and Derek for a moment, listening to the other man laugh quietly, a sound he’d never heard when it wasn’t laced with malice. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned around heading down the hallway to the bathroom missing the way Derek’s eyes followed his movements.

Derek glanced back at Lydia and she arched an eyebrow in his direction. He sighed, “He left, bathroom.” He stated as he dropped his hand from her arm and shifted back out of her personal space.

“Did he seem angry?” Lydia asked curiously as she glanced down at her nails.

A look of exasperation crossed Derek’s face. “Of course he did. How long are you going to keep messing with him?” He asked staring at the redhead in front of him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Oh don’t get all indignant with me. You agreed to help and I’m going to do it until he gets angry enough to march over here and tell you to back off because I’m his.” She told him matter-of-factly. “Maybe the problem is he’s not buying that you’re actually into me.” She said with a shrug.

Derek glared at the girl in front of him trying to remember why he’d agreed to help her in the first place. “Lydia, short of shoving you against a wall and marking you for all to see, I don’t know what it is you want from me. Besides we all know how my relationships turn out. Even pretending with you might end up badly.” He said dropping his hands and slipping them into his pockets.

Lydia’s expression softened and she reached out giving his arm a light squeeze. “Braeden was an idiot for leaving,” she replied sincerely. “She doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

Derek glanced at Lydia and sent her half a smile. He recently told her about what happened between them while he was driving her home from a pack meeting. “It’s fine. She wasn’t ready to stay in one place and I wasn’t going to become a mercenary and follow her around the world. It was bound to end. At least we parted as friends.” He said his tone light, though he still missed her sometimes.

“That’s a nice way to look at it,” she agreed before glancing towards the hallway. “Look I know this plan is stupid, but I’ve been waiting since before Allison died.” She reminded him quietly, “And I know Stiles waited for me longer, but…he almost died last year and this year I came severely close to death more than twice.” She pressed her lips together, “I don’t want to waste any more time. I dropped enough hints and suggestions and when he finally broke up with Malia,” Lydia hesitated and sighed.

“I really thought he was going to ask me out or do _something_. But here we are months later and nothing. I love him…I just want to be happy and I’m worried that maybe Stiles really has moved on. And if that’s the case…” Lydia’s words trailed off and she glanced down at her hands, her chest tight. Her hair fell around her face with the movement.

Derek sighed. And this was why he was helping her, because even though Lydia was abrasive, bitchy at times, and could be a know it all she really had changed. She had a good heart and she did her best to help the pack and the people around them. She cared more than she admitted to most people and somehow over the past few months he’d gotten to know her on a new level. She wasn’t just pack now, she was his friend. And Derek didn’t have many of those.

He reached out and pushed some of her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek and tilting her head up. Derek waited for Lydia to meet his gaze, “He does love you. I think maybe he’s just unsure of how you feel and if having a relationship with you is worth risking the friendship that you two have.” He explained.

Lydia’s brows furrowed, “Of course it’s worth it. I’m so tired of not taking chances, of always being alone. All I want is Stiles,” she whispered.

Before Derek could say anything else the front door to the apartment burst open and Scott, Liam, Malia and Kira came strolling in with the last of Derek’s boxes.

Scott bent down and placed the box on the floor glancing up and catching sight of Derek and Lydia. He lifted a brow, “Hey, this is the last of them.” He said as he walked into the living room noticing how close Lydia and Derek were standing.

Derek dropped his hand from Lydia’s face and sent Scott a small smile, “Thanks for the help,” he said gruffly.

Liam glanced around as he walked over towards Scott, Lydia, and Derek, “This place is kind of empty,” he observed. “You don’t have a lot of stuff.” He added.

Kira flounced into the room Malia behind her. “He’s right, but that’s okay. We can help you pick out some new stuff if you want.”

“Uh,” Derek glanced around not sure what to really say. He still wasn’t quite used to so many people being around. “How about some food instead?” He asked.

“Well feeding us is the least you could do since you made us your slaves for the last few hours while you sat around with Lydia,” Stiles said from the archway into the living room.

Lydia had to bite back a smile. “Don’t be grouchy Stiles. Derek did a lot of work before you guys got here,” she told him.

Stiles stared at her for a minute, “Exactly how long have you been here?” He asked keeping his tone calm despite the fact that his fist was curling at his side. He had no idea why he was getting so angry. Sure, he thought Lydia’s feelings for him had changed, but clearly they hadn’t or she wouldn’t be spending so much of her time with Derek. And yet a part of him was annoyed by the fact that she’d yet again chosen someone who wasn’t him, even though he never really thought her feelings would grow to be more than friendship, at least not at first.

“I got here a little bit before everyone else so we could discuss paint choices.” She replied casually.

Stiles watched her for a minute, his jaw clenched, “I didn’t realize that was a ‘we’ job.” He replied noting how quiet the room was. He glanced around and then sighed releasing some of the tension in his body when he caught Scott’s worried gaze. He rubbed the back of his neck, “I think I’m gonna head out I’m sure you guys can handle things from here.” He said while pulling his keys out of his pocket.

Scott frowned, “I’ll come with you,” he said before turning his gaze on Kira, “You don’t mind grabbing a ride with Lydia right?” he asked knowing she’d understand.

Kira shook her head, “Not at all.” She replied as she leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Scott smiled and squeezed her arm gently. He glanced at Liam, “Coming with?” He asked and when Liam nodded and waved at the rest of the pack, Scott walked over to Stiles glancing over his shoulder at Derek. “Congrats on the new place man,”

Derek nodded his thanks as he watched Scott, Stiles, and Liam head out, the door closing quietly behind them. He looked around at the three girls suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “Uh, so…I guess you guys can head out too. I can do the rest myself.” He paused, “Thanks for the help though.” He added as an afterthought. Derek had never been very good with social interactions. Not usually anyway.

Lydia nodded, “Okay,” her gaze drifted towards the door briefly before sending Derek half a smile. “Thanks for earlier,” she said as she walked over to the small table and grabbed her purse. She hadn’t expected Stiles to get so upset at least, not that kind of upset.

Derek cocked his head to the side, “Sure.” He replied sensing the shift in her mood.

Lydia glanced over at Kira and Malia, “Ready?” She headed for the door Kira and Malia trailing behind her as she tried to push her hurt aside starting to wish she’d never tried to make Stiles jealous in the first place.

 

______

 

“She’s driving me crazy man,” Stiles was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, hands resting on his stomach. “It’s like one day I think she’s into me and the next she’s hanging all over Derek like he knows the secrets to the universe or where to get the best pair of Jimmy Choo’s.” He said with a sigh, his hands moving with each word.

They had been back at Stiles’ house for the last half hour and it hadn’t taken a genius to realize why his friend was so angry. He lay beside Stiles also staring at the ceiling, listening as his friend spoke. “You’re jealous,” he commented when Stiles finally paused.

Stiles made a face, “No—I’m not,” he caught sight of his best friend’s raised eyebrow, “Okay fine, maybe I’m a little jealous. So what? Lydia didn’t exactly play nice 100 percent of the time while I was with Malia.” He stated. There was more than once he’d thought she was jealous, but Stiles had never called her on it.

Scott shook his head, “I didn’t say there was anything was wrong with that,” he hesitated choosing his words carefully, “Did you ever think that maybe Lydia is _trying_ to make you jealous?” He wouldn’t put it past her plus, Scott knew that Lydia cared about Stiles; it was obvious anytime they were around each other. He could smell as much.

He turned his head and glanced at Scott his brows drawing together. “Why would she do that?” He asked uncertainly.

Scott shrugged, “She’s Lydia. Maybe she got tired of waiting or maybe she thinks getting you angry will get you to admit you like her? I don’t know, but there’s nothing going on with her and Derek. He’s still hurting over the whole Braeden thing. She asked him to come with her and Derek said no. So…he’s not looking for someone to fill that hole just yet.” Scott explained.

Stiles stared at Scott for a solid minute going over everything that had been happening over the past few weeks. All the times Lydia and Derek had shown up at meetings together, the way he laughed when he was with her and the way his hands always somehow found their way on her body, but only when he was around. Realization crossed his face. “She’s trying to make me jealous.” He stated. Stiles ran a hand through his hair, “I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. I can’t believe _her_.” He said pursing his lips.

Scott grinned, “Well, it is Lydia.” He replied and she didn’t always do things normally.

“No, this isn’t cute Scott. We’re not going to let this be cute. Instead of just coming to me and telling me she liked me she’s trying to get me angry enough that I do something about it first, but I’m always the one putting myself out there.” He responded his chest tightening. “I waited years for Lydia…after everything we’ve been through the least she could do is tell me how she feels.” He said quietly.

Scott sighed and reached out resting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “I’m sorry, I just--” he paused, “I just hate seeing you guys waste more time with all of this nonsense. After all the people we’ve lost in the past year…I would think that at this point it doesn’t matter who says what first. All that matters is you both care and you’re together…You know?” He asked his voice quieter than normal.

Stiles heart clenched at Scott’s words and he shifted onto his side pulling his friend into a hug, knowing without Scott having to say it that he was thinking about Allison. “I know,” he said quietly as his grip tightened on his friend.

Scott returned the hug and swallowed hard trying to push aside the pain. It was always going to hurt, but he was moving forward with his life and that’s what Allison would have wanted. The sound of the doorbell a minute later broke them out of their hug.

Stiles frowned as he pushed himself up, “I’ll be right back, why don’t you set up some Mario Cart, and we can play when I get back,” he suggested before making his way out of his room and down the hallway. Stiles walked to the front door and yanked it open, surprise crossing his face when he saw Lydia standing there nervously.

Lydia had dropped Kira and Malia off a while ago and she’d had every intension of going home, but the incessant tugging at the pit of her stomach hadn’t let her. She’d hurt Stiles and that had never been her intension so she needed to make it right. She swallowed hard watching as he sighed.

Lydia stepped forward as he started talking.

“Lydia now really isn’t--”

But she didn’t let him finish. She cupped his cheeks her thumbs brushing against the skin there before tilting her head up and capturing his lips in an enthusiastic kiss. It started off slow, her mouth moving against his seeking entrance to his mouth and when he finally responded Lydia deepened the kiss, shifting closer to his body.

Stiles’ eyebrows were lifted, eyes wide as he kissed Lydia back his arm winding around her waist as the other threaded through her hair. His lungs burned with a need for oxygen, but he kept his lips fused to hers for a few more seconds.

When he broke the kiss they were both breathing heavy. Stiles rested his forehead against hers and swallowed hard, “Wow.”

Lydia nodded and gripped his midsection, her hand curling into his shirt. She let out a shaky breath and leaned into him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I should have just told you.”

Stiles didn’t need more of an explanation. He rubbed her back, “It’s okay. I’m sorry too,” he admitted, “I should have just asked you out.” He told her quietly as he shifted back enough to see her face as his hand brushed against her cheek. “Lydia, would you like to go out on a date this weekend?” He asked softly.

Lydia studied his face for a minute and shook her head, “No,” she watched his brows draw together in confusion, “I want to be your girlfriend. We’ve both waited too long to take things slow. I feel like we’ve been making our way to each other for years,” she whispered, “I just want us.”

Stiles’ heart warmed at her words and he wrapped his other arm around her. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” he admitted. He leaned down and brushed a kiss against her lips. “Want to come inside?” He asked softly, “Scott and I were about to have a Mario Cart tournament.”

Lydia chuckled and shook her head, “Of course you were.” She replied with a sigh, but there was a smile on her face. “If you’re there, so am I.” She stated as she shifted back from him and took his hand, threading their fingers together.

Stiles’ face brightened and he grinned as she tugged him into his own house. He shut the door behind them his eyes on Lydia as happiness settled in his chest. He hadn’t thought they’d ever make it to this point, but Stiles was really glad he was wrong. Apparently he wouldn’t be needing that 15-year-plan after all.


End file.
